A Part Of Me Died With You
by IHaveWayTooManyShips
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SEASON FIVE SEASON FINALE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The gang grieves over a certain blue eyed vampire's death. I do not own this world just the plot. The characters and settings belong to Julie Plec and L.J. Smith.


**Hey! This is a short story but if you want more tell me by reviewing! Try not to cry-Ally **

Alaric walked up to his best friend Damon Salvatore's grave. "Hey buddy," He leaned by another headstone nearby. He drank some of his bourbon and smiled. "How dare you leave me all alone with me to take care of the kids." He smiled at the sad but happy memory of Damon grieving at his headstone.

"I'm sure you want to know about Elena," Alaric could feel Damon's presence around him. "She cried a little less today, but she still wants to flip the switch. We all miss you bud. Mystic Falls isn't the same without two Salvatore brothers causing trouble." Alaric chuckled and drank some more bourbon. "I finally get back and you leave me you ass! We need Team Badass to be reunited for good."

"I know the dark side sucks and I'm sorry about that. She wears your leather jacket all the time, sleeps in your bed, reads Gone With the Wind over and over again, doesn't let anybody touch your bourbon except for her and sometimes me or Stefan, goes into your Camaro and cries, drinks your favorite kind of blood, and sometimes talks to people but it's mainly about you my friend. Damn. You finally get the girl and then you die." Alaric raised his bourbon in the air and sighed. "This one's for you buddy." He gulped the rest of the bourbon and left it there just like Damon once did.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Jeremy asked him as he walked through the Boarding House's doors.

"I was just visiting Damon. Where's Elena?" Alaric shrugged his coat off and peered up the stairs.

"Drinking O negative blood, reading Gone With the Wind, snuggling in Damon's jacket, and laying in his bed, probably crying," Jeremy shrugged.

"Okay I'm just going to lay down goodnight, Jer." He walked into his room and lay down.

* * *

"You selfless asshole." Stefan Salvatore sat down at the grave of his oler brother. The one who taught him sports, turned with him, fought with him, joked with him, and was in a love triangle with him with two girls. "I didn't have to comeback," His voice was low and groggy. "She wouldn't have been as hurt, but she is not and I know you did it intending not to die but still... It makes me feel guilty." It was true the thought that his last family member died in his honor mad Stefan's conscience so guilty he could flip the switch.

"I promise if you don't come back and if Elena finally goes for me I'll make her happy for you. I'll make sure she'll never forget you brother, but when she thinks of the memories you two have shared it doesn't pain her as much." He promised and he put his head in his hands. "Why? Why in the hell wasn't it me? GOD DAMMIT!" He threw Alaric's empty bottle of borboun ,which had sat there for a couple of days, in a direction Stefan didn't want to know about.

"At this point I don't care who she picks, but as long as you're here and alive well as alive as you can being a vampire..." He sighed at his hands. "I could really use some advice about Caroline but I guess Alaric could be a replacement-temporarily of course." He got up and wiped the dirt off of the back of his pants. "I'll talk to you later, brother."

* * *

Caroline brought some nice flowers. She sighed at his grave at the man who changed her life- well both of the Salvatores but that didn't matter. "Even though you were a cocky, arrogant, conceited, asshole-"

"Caroline," Matt glared at her.

"You would've done anything for my friend and you redeemed yourself after a little while," She smiled at his grave. "Not that I don't appreciate you bringing Stefan back but why? Why didn't you come back soon enough what happened?" She put some nice flowers down and shook her head. "If you are here I can't here you, damn Damon Salvatore is silent and not for a good reason." "Sorry, I'm just confused I do miss your presence but I don't know how I should exactly grieve..."

"I know the roses are a little much but I brought bourbon!" Caroline opened a bottle and dumped it on Damon's grave little by little. "You'll come back I know you will. You're Damon Salvatore and he always keeps his promises." She started to cry and she turned. "And when you do you'll have Elena, Alaric, Stefan... I could go on but I won't I should probably go now. Goodbye for now Damon," She sniffed and Matt hugged her.

"Goodbye for now Damon," Matt said as Caroline and him walked away from his grave.

* * *

"Elena?" Elena groaned she wasn't ready for a new day. She sat up in Damon bed and her chin quivered. No. She told herself. Don't cry right now. Jeremy walked in and she lost it. He hugged her tightly.

"I need him Jer. I want him. B-but now I'll never see him again," She sobbed at the last part.

"Do want to visit him with me to talk I won't butt in I promise."

"I'll try," Elena whimpered and grabbed a blood bag and put on Damon's jacket.

* * *

She cried when she saw his grave. _'Here lies Damon Salvatore 1839-1864 Brother. Friend. Soldier. Partner'_ It was his old grave at Stefan and Damon's old house the information was wrong but it still hurt regardless.

"He's behind you," Jeremy whispered into her hair.

"Damon?" Elena turned around and she smiled weakly knowing he was watching.

"Tell her I'm here and... I love her," Damon felt so bad at the presence of this Elena. He didn't want to confess himself to baby Gilbert but he didn't really have a choice.

"He says he loves you," Jeremy turned to her.

"I love you too." She tried to smile but cried more.

"Jeremy can you leave us be for a moment?"

"Elena I'll be right back." Elena sat down and cried.

"Damon..." She sobbed even harder if it was possible. "I-I miss you so much and I keep expecting you to come and tell a joke but you don't. I have probably read_ Gone With the Wind_ twenty times." She laughed bitterly and Damon chuckled. "I've been wearing your daylight ring on a chain around my neck. It just makes me feel closer to you and so does the jacket. It's like a big warm hug from you but I don't have to ever take it off. It's been two month's and I don't want to change the covers because I'm afraid your smell will fade." Elena looked up and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Damon. you didn't deserve to die but I think I do because I already did." Damon yelled but it was no use. He hoped baby Gilbert was around but he wasn't.

"We'll be together in the darkness for forever." She took a stake and lay down. "I love you Damon Salvatore." She felt it pierce through her heart she clutched some grass and let out some air she didn't need.

* * *

"Elena," A deep voice scared her and she was waken by a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"So we can be together forever." She took his hand and kissed him and they walked into the distance leaving the past behind.

"Forever," He agreed.

* * *

**I DO NOT condone suicide this is fiction and dying for someone you love is a serious matter and don't kill yourself. Anyways, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. If you are reading this during season 6 I have written this five days after the season 5 finale so I do not know what the white light means. If you want more tell me but for now this story is complete. I'm sorry if this is sloppy writing I'm still grieving over Damon's death. ALSO! They might not have been in character that's because death does weird things to people and there is different ways people grieve. *Fandom Hug*-Ally**


End file.
